1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to bouncer seats, and more particularly to bouncer seat with a wire frame configuration that is formed to avoid entrapment or pinch zones, and that optionally can be attached to and detached from a child swing frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of child bouncer seats are known in the art. Child bouncer seats include a support frame and a seat that fits onto the support frame. A child can bounce up and down on the support frame to provide the child with some amusement. Some bouncer seats also can vibrate or play music.
Various types of child swings also are known in the art. These include both open top child swings and closed top child swings. Typically, child swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotally attached to the support frame, and a seat attached to the hanger arms. Electrically or mechanically powered drive mechanisms are utilized to supply energy to the swing to move the swing seat in a reciprocal motion back and forth.
Children need constant supervision and may fall asleep when placed in a swing. Most commercially available child swings are cumbersome and too large to be easily moved from room to room. To avoid leaving a child unattended in the swing, a caregiver must either remain in one location with the swing or must remove the child from the swing and carry the child as the caregiver moves from one location to another. If the child has fallen asleep in the swing, removing the child may wake up the child and cause the child to cry.
Child swings have been developed that include detachable swing seats so that a parent can transport a sleeping child in the swing seat to a different location without disturbing the child. Once the swing seat is set on the ground or other stationary surface, however, the child generally wakes up due to the abrupt disruption of movement.
Bouncer seats typically have a wire frame construction. There are areas within the frame where a child can become pinch or entrapped, which can cause harm or even death to the child. These problems may be magnified if the bouncer seat is one that can be lifted up off the ground and suspended in a child swing frame. With the bouncer seat suspended above the floor, another child roaming beneath the seat may be at greater risk of becoming caught in a portion of the bouncer seat frame, particularly if the seat is moving in a swinging.